


My Beautiful Family

by Novelheartbeat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Daughter, Adorable Derek, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, My First Fanfic, Silly Stiles Stilinski, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelheartbeat/pseuds/Novelheartbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the early morning, Derek would wake up with someone lying on his chest. Weather it was his wife or his daughter; someone was always on his chest. On this particular morning, it was his wife. Sometimes he would just lay there in their bed, listing to the sound of her breathing or her heart beat. He would get this big goofy smile on his face, feeling absolutely content with his life.  </p>
<p>Stiles started to stir on his chest and then big honey brown eyes were looking up at him. She smiled when she saw that he was awake too and leaned in for a kiss. They usually spent their mornings slowly kissing each other, taking each other in as much as they could. Breaking the kiss, Derek softy nuzzled Stiles’ nose, making her giggle.  <br/>“Good morning, Sour wolf.” She said, grinning madly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is like my first fan fiction story ever so I'm kinda excited and also kinda scared that you guys might hate it. But I'm going to be optimistic and hope that you guys like it. I would also like it if you guys would leave me comments below so I can know if I need make any improvements. So, let's get on into the story. ;)

Sometimes, in the early morning, Derek would wake up with someone lying on his chest. Whether it was his wife or his daughter; someone was always on his chest. On this particular morning, it was his wife. Sometimes he would just lay there in their bed, listening to the sound of her breathing or her heart beat. He would get this big goofy smile on his face, feeling absolutely content with his life. 

Stiles started to stir on his chest and then big honey brown eyes were looking up at him. She smiled when she saw that he was awake too and leaned in for a kiss. They usually spent their mornings slowly kissing each other, taking each other in as much as they could. Breaking the kiss, Derek softy nuzzled Stiles’ nose, making her giggle. 

“Good morning, Sour wolf.” She said, grinning madly. 

Derek rolled his eyes fondly, used to the nickname she had given to him all those years ago. 

“Good morning, Stiles.” He said. His voice was still a little rough from just waking up. He heard her gasps a little and he smirked. He knows what his voice did to her in the morning. Just as his thought, Stiles went to straddle his legs, smiling down at him. He had to stop for a minute and just look at the beauty that was his Stiles. She had long, wavy brown hair that was messy from her wild sleeping. Big, doe brown eyes that shined in the sunlight, a cute little upturned nose, and cupid bow lips. He thought she was the most beautiful women in the world. She was wearing an over sized t-shirt with the batman logo on it with some shorts. She was also the biggest nerd in the world. 

Noticing his starting, she smirked. “See something you like, Derbear.” 

He smiled. “Yeah, I see the most beautiful women in the world.” 

Stiles blushed and ducked her head, trying to hide her smile. 

“You say the sweetest things, Derbear.” She said with a grin and went to kiss him again. 

Derek started to sit up, not breaking the kiss, and ran his hands through her curls. He loved kissing her. He groaned when she bit his lip. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth, letting him deepen the kiss. Just as Stiles started to roll her hips, they heard a noise come from the baby monitor. 

“Mama, Mama, Mama.” The voice said and Stiles grinned. 

Breaking the kiss, she looked at Derek. “Sorry, Der, but my baby is calling me.” She then jumped off the bed and run down the hall towards their daughter’s room. Derek followed her and leaned against the door, smiling, looking at his wife greet daughter. 

“Good morning, my little monster.” Stiles said and blow raspberries into Cassie’s stomach causing her to start giggling madly. Derek walked over to them and when Cassie saw him, she lit up. 

“Daddy!” She made a grabbing motion towards him and he took her from Stiles. He then processed to kiss and nuzzle her close to his chest. He felt her nuzzle him back and sniff at his neck. 

He was so happy to find out that she was a werewolf when Stiles was pregnant with her. He would have loved her weather she were human or a wolf, but loves that the she turned out to be a werewolf. To him, it means that his family is growing again. 

After the fire and Laura’s death, he thought he was going to be the last Hale ever. But then came Scott and with Scott came Stiles, with her blue jeep and red hoodie. The day he meet Stiles was the one of the best days of his life. That was the day he thought he wasn’t alone anymore. During her junior year of high school, they got together and stayed together through her senior and college years. Now they were living in the newly renovated Hale house with their one-year old daughter and Derek couldn’t be happier. 

Looking up, he sees Stiles looking at him with a soft smile and a fond look in her eyes. He blushes and looks away. She walks over to him and kisses his cheek. 

“What are you thinking about wolfy?” 

Derek looked down at Cassie as she sucked her thumb, smiled, then looked back up at Stiles. “I’m just thinks about how thankful I am for you and Cassie. I love you both so much.” 

Stiles smiled back and pecked him on the lips. 

"We’re thankful for you to Der. Come on, let’s go make breakfast.” Stiles said, taking Cassie. 

“Bun Bun!” Cassie shouted as she reached for her crib. 

“Oh, how could we forget, Bunny? What were we thinking?” Stiles said as she grabbed Cassie’s bunny and gave it to her. It was her favorite stuffed animal of all, given to her by Peter of all people.

In the kitchen, Stiles and Derek made breakfast, feed Cassie, and planned what they were going to do for today. 

“We could go visit my dad and Mama McCall.” Stiles said. Her dad and Melissa had got married year ago, after dating for four years. Melissa moved into the Stilinski house and took on the role of being Cassie’s grandma very easily. 

“Okay.” Derek turned to face his daughter and smiled when he saw that she was talking to herself in baby babble. She acted so much like Stiles, right from talking to herself to being very energetic. She looked a lot like her too. She had crazy, curly brown hair, Stiles’ pale skin, a cute little bottom nose that was slightly upturned, and had tiny little moles that kissed her face. The only thing of Derek’s that she had is his hazel-green-gray eyes. 

“You want to see grandma and grandpa, Cass?” He asked and she cheered at the mention of her grandparents. 

They went upstairs and got Cassie dressed. She had on black pants with a gray t-shirt that said “My mom needs Caffeine” on it with a red flannel shirt around her waist. She also had on red converse. They tried to brush her hair but it was so curly, Cassie would end up crying at the end. 

Derek and Cassie were dressed, with Derek wearing a regular gray Henley with some jeans. They played together on the bed, waiting for Stiles to finish getting dressed. 

As soon as she came out the bathroom, Derek looked up and smiled. She was wearing skinny jeans, a black tank top with denim shirt over it, and black converse. She had her hair in a neat bun with a few hairs falling around her face. Even after all these years, she still looked amazing. 

“There, how’s that?” Stiles held her hips and posed for her daughter and husband. When Cassie looked up, she squealed and jumped up and down on the bed. 

“Pretty mama, pretty!” Cassie said excitedly. Stiles smiled and picked up her baby, hugging her to her chest. 

“Thank you baby but you look prettier!” She said bouncing her. She looked at Derek and said “Are you ready to go?” 

Derek smiled, got up, and hugged his family. He was so blessed to have a family of his own. He couldn’t imagine a day without them. 

He kissed both of their heads and said “Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys liked the story and again, leave a comment below. Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Also, here are some pictures: 
> 
> Derek:   
> https://38.media.tumblr.com/ab2399d79e673a850b83d163ab93ea57/tumblr_inline_nf1xu3cJuw1soqy80.jpg 
> 
> Cassie's Outfit:   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/90/3f/de/903fde2706a0893c7df7a2ad81787673.jpg


End file.
